Yuki and Haru's White Day
by Merely Corroborative Detail
Summary: Or, the matchmaker despite herself. What happens when Yuki confides to Kimi, who has a crush on him, that he's in love with Hatsuharu? Will her machinations triumph, or will boy on boy love win the day? Read to find out, and prithee review! WARNING:YAOI


"Kimi…" said Yuki "Can you keep a secret?"

The two alone in classroom: the Student Council had just finished planning the festivities for the upcoming White Day, and Kimi and Yuki were the last of said Council's members to be leaving school.

"Of... of course!" said Kimi with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And from what Yuki had seen, she was trustworthy. Here's how he judged it: over the last few months, this girl had been befriending him, and growing closer and closer to him. In fact, she'd managed to grow so close to him that after his family members and Tohru she had become the person to whom she talked the most in school. And, despite himself, Yuki had started to feel like he could open up to her: so after she'd started pressuring him to tell her why he'd been acting so strange over the last few months –which he had- he had after a few day's time, finally now consented to tell her the truth.

"I… I'm in love…"

"What?"

"I told you," said Yuki "I'm in love; and I've been in love for a long time now…"

Kimi couldn't believe it.

"With who?"

Yuki gulped:

"My cousin Hatsuharu!"

And Kimi was yet again flabbergasted.

"I hope you're not telling anybody…" said Yuki.

"N… No…" muttered Kimi "Of course not…"

"Swear?"

"Honest."

And she smiled at Yuki, and he was comforted.

But unfortunately for him, the reason she'd been being so friendly to him over the last few months was that she wanted him for herself: you see, she'd taken a liking to Yuki and was expecting the love confession to be about her. And of course when it wasn't, all her liking turned to hatred.

So as soon as they parted Kimi went on to exact vengeance upon the boy who'd dared love another boy more than her: that is to say, of course, Prince Yuki.

***

The next day, yet again, our Rat-boy was the last student to leave school. This time he was alone, filling in some paperwork, and wondering at just how many responsibilities Student Councils have in the Far East.

And then, suddenly, he heard the classroom bang open, and everything got serious:

"You sneaky little rat!"

Yuki looked up from his papers:

"Haru?" he exclaimed.

And indeed, the ox was at the door, and he did not look at all pleased.

"You bastard!" shouted Hatsuharu.

"What's wrong?" said Yuki, still taken aback.

He certainly hadn't expected this of his cousin so abruptly: Hatsuharu was black, no doubt about it, and his eyes were gleaming with what could very well have been mistaken for a murderous rage.

"What's wrong?" bellowed Hatsuharu closing onto him "What's wrong? You know exactly what's wrong you dirty little fag! Kimi told me everything!"

Yuki froze. Truth be told, he'd expected it; but he hadn't wanted to believe it.

"Kimi…" he muttered clenching his fists "That backstabbing witch!"

"Don't you talk trash about that girl!" shouted Hatsuharu "She liked you, and you know it… And Heaven knows the likes of you don't deserve her!"

Hatsuharu was right next to him, glaring him in the eye, and Yuki's blood ran cold. He felt a knot in his stomach, and right then he just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. But then his social self-preservation instincts kicked in.

"It's lies!" cried Yuki "All lies!"

"Really?" said Hatsuharu

"Yes!"

"Oh…" pursued Hatsuharu "Then how come you know what the hell I'm talking about?"

But he didn't give Yuki time to answer; for, just as he concluded his sentence, Hatsuharu punched him in the face.

"H… Hatsuharu…" said Yuki, his voice breaking.

For a moment, he stood still. He gazed at the furious Hatsuharu. A trickle of blood went down his face, and tears filled his eyes. Of course Haru was mad; of course he was violent; of course he would hit him. Any boy would do that! Yuki felt like a disgrace to everything. He hated himself. He felt like his love for Hatsuharu was unworthy to see the light of the sun, nothing more than a tarnishing of the good name of his cousin.

But he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Okay!" Yuki cried finally "Okay, it's true! I love you!"

His words seemed to paralyze Hatsuharu for a moment.

"I love you Haru!" he sobbed "I love you, do you hear me. I don't want to, I hate myself for it, and I'd rather have died than let you know, but I love you. And nothing you do or say can change that!"

"Oh really?" said Hatsuharu.

"Yes, really," said Yuki, clearing up a tear on his eye.

"Well then," said Hatsuharu "Then I'm going to give you just what you deserve…"

And without much notice, he grabbed Yuki's arm. And there in the empty classroom, turning him around, Hatsuharu immobilized him, with the Rat's back against his own chest, making the poor boy's sadness be momentarily eclipsed by pure wonder at Haru's visible total ignoring of what he'd said.

Yuki, being a martial artist, might under normal circumstances have defended himself; but he was so distraught at the moment, he barely knew what was going on.

"Hatsuharu…" exclaimed Yuki "What…"

"You'll see" said Hatsuharu. And now black Haru's sadistic side was taking control.

And, quite suddenly, he put his hand up young Yuki's shirt.

"Hatsuharu?" he cried "What are you doing?"

He could feel his own heart and Haru's pounding, not to mention Haru's perfectly toned muscles against his back.

"What does it look like?" asked the Haru.

Without much hesitation, his strong, firm hand started searching around Yuki's torso. Hatsuharu fondled around Yuki's finely sculpted abdominals, his chest, his nipples…

"Like that?" said Black Haru, tauntingly. The Rat-boy let out a muffled moan.

"Haru…" he gasped "Haru… you like me?"

Hatsuharu chuckled:

"I think I've always been quite open about you being my first love!"

"Well, yeah…" said Yuki "But the storyline pretty much goes on to ignore that…"

"What are you talking about?" said Haru.

And with that, he bit Yuki's ear, sending a shudder down his spine. Yuki's poor heart was melting. All the dreams he'd dreamed, all the forlorn glances, all hopeless hopes he'd raised were suddenly coming true!

"Oh, Hatsuharu…" he moaned in ecstasy "Hatsuharu, I love you so much!"

"My little rat boy…" said Hatsuharu, holding him tighter.

And then, he suddenly put his hand between Yuki's legs.

"Haru!" cried Yuki "No!"

"What?" said Hatsuharu "I doesn't seem like you're not enjoying it…"

Yuki blushed crimson red. Indeed, even through the tight black uniform, Hatsuharu could already feel Yuki was already hard.

"You… you pervert!" he exclaimed weakly.

"Aw, come on… said Hatsuharu "You said yourself you loved me…"

He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

And besides, what he said was true; and as if just to add to his problems, Yuki could himself feel by a large bulge under Haru's pants pressing against his hindquarters, clarifying exactly what the Ox was in the mood for. They were going to make love!

"Oh my" said Black Haru with a dark grin "Your a—s sure feels good against my…"

"Hatsuharu, no…" insisted Yuki "I… I think this is going too fast…"

"No you don't," said Black Haru "I can feel you don't. Your little guy up front is going crazy, and from behind you're dying to take it."

"Oh, Haru, please…"

"Come on, Yuki" whispered Hatsuharu into his ear "Tell cousin Haru what you want him to do to you."

"No!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Say it!" insited Haru.

"No!"

"Say it, Yuki!"

Yuki's heart was pounding, and his member felt like it was going to burst from excitation under Hatsuharu's strokes. Being in Haru's strong arms, pressed against his virile body, felt like heaven, and our little Rat-boy was crazy with love and excitation; so he let himself go.

"Haru" he finally moaned "Haru, please… F*ck me!"

And Black Haru fulfilled Yuki's wish, and had his way with him, again and again and again, so much that after they were done, Yuki couldn't walk right for over a week.

***

However, all was not said and done:

For after their little, shall we say, lovemaking session, Black Haru had simply walked out on Yuki, leaving the poor boy quite distressed as to what had just happened and with his heart very disarrayed. Should he be happy? Should he be sad? Was that Hatsuharu's way of confessing his love? Was that Hatsuharu's way of raping him? The doubts were driving Yuki crazy…

Fortunately Hatsuharu, being the, well, Ox, he is, finally decided that it was time to settle everything.

And on White Day morning, he came to school with a great big box of chocolates. And, under the discombobulated gazes of dozens of both their fangirls –amongst which, might we add, was Kimi herself, instigator of all this situation- he walked up to Yuki.

"Hey cousin!" he said.

He was in his white mode, now, and much more sympathetic than he had been the previous time they'd met.

"Haru?" said Yuki "What… what's this?"

"Well," said Hatsuharu "I thought I'd bring some chocolates for my little lover."

And he handed him the box of chocolates he'd bought. Yuki was dumbfounded for a moment. Then, he looked Hatsuharu in the eyes, and his face lit up like a little kid's.

"So you do love me!" he cried.

"What?" said Hatsuharu "You thought all that was fake?"

"Oh, Haru!" cried Yuki.

And in an unprecedented show of public emotion, he fell into Hatsuharu's arms; and then, to the applause and squeals of the crowd of girls around them, the two boys shared a passionate kiss

"I love you, Yuki" said Hatsuharu, when their lips finally parted.

"I love you too, Haru," said Yuki. And they looked each other blissfully in the eyes.

Then, Yuki whispered into Hatsuharu's ear:

"You know…" he said "I don't think many people have the luck to have a boyfriend to love them and a sex beast to do them all wrapped into one…"

In the crowd, Kimi fainted.


End file.
